babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Primus
This is not a canon vessel and exists purely on the assumption that Centauri classes are named after the first of the class. There's no evidence that such is the case and it's not even a necessity with Earth ships, given that there was never an "EAS Omega" for the Omega-Class http://www.jmsnews.com/msg.aspx?id=1-4137. The same goes for the following articles: Vorchan, Lintira, IAS Valen, Sharlin & G'Quan (vessel) Blind Wolf 22:22, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :There is canon for the Victory Class (Earth-ISA), Hyperion Class (Earth), Asimov Class (Earth), and the White Star Class (Minbari-Vorlon). If there is an Hyperion for the Hyperion Class, why there cannot be a G'Quan for the G'Quan Class or an EAS Nova for the Nova Class?--Farragut79 04:47, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ::Because it's all supposition, not canon fact and this is a wiki, not a fan fiction site. See Canon Policy. - Blind Wolf 21:30, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :::Using data to help correlate new facts is not fan fiction. I have given three examples where there is a vessel that was the lead ship of their respective class. According to the guys at B5Tech Forums, other than Omega and Sharlin Class, G'Quan, Primus, Vorchan, and the rest are not canon because JMS pulled their status after AOG went under. --Farragut79 05:30, 12 January 2009 (UTC) ::::It is late as I'm writing this, so I won't say too much now. I do have to ask, does this appear in any licensed Babylon 5 works such as the television shows, DVDs, books, comic books, games, or an official statement on the universe from JMS? If the answer is no, it shouldn't be on this wiki. There are a few instances where correlating the facts is almost necessary to actually put together an article - but in those circumstances it's because something is directly mentioned on screen or in writing but never is described in any real detail. In this case I'd be hard pressed to say that we should be assuming a vessel exists because some other classes of vessels follow a pattern. Even if we did keep the article, I'd say that the lack of content (unless there is more B5 sometime in the future that would flesh out the subject) would probably mean that it would be better suited as a one liner on the Primus class battle cruiser page. Radagast83 08:30, 12 January 2009 (UTC) ::In all honesty that sounds fine, at least it is not calling it fan fiction. I was just trying to flesh out the ships more to which I am focusing my efforts on for the Wiki. In accordance to what Blind Wolf interprets, G'Quan Class, Primus Class, Vorchan Class, and the other ones that I didn't specifically name are to be considered non-canon by JMS. Do I agree with that, not really but if BW wants no fan fiction, we or more him will have to pull those class names and put Narn Heavy Cruiser, Valerius-Type, Centauri cruiser, Schwarzkopf-Type, Minbari Flyer, and Unnamed Earth Type. --Farragut79 13:32, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :::Most of the class names themselves are, I believe, specified in The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM), which is a recognised canon source. If you absolutely must mention the possibility that the above mentioned prototype ships existed, then it should be under a "Notes" subheading with the non-canonisity of the speculation made absolutely clear. There's no point making a wiki which other can use for reference if we start making up articles based on our own ideas rather than established canon. - Blind Wolf 18:37, 12 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I've put this off too long. I think that a sub-heading (in a "notes" section) would be the best move. If I don't hear anything in the next few days I'll take care of them. Thanks. Radagast83 06:37, 25 March 2009 (UTC)